1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shaving devices in general, and to apparatus for storing shaving devices in particular.
2. Background Information
Modern safety razors (also referred to herein as razor assemblies) include a plurality of razor blades disposed within a cartridge that is pivotally or rigidly mounted on a handle. Some safety razors utilize a disposable cartridge for use with a reusable handle, while others have a handle and cartridge that are combined into a unitary disposable.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for storing a razor assembly that facilitates access to the razor. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus for storing one or more replacement cartridges. An apparatus capable of storing both a razor assembly and one or more replacement cartridges in a shower would be particularly desirable.